thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sachi/Future Abilities
Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Through constant fights, Sachi has developed an instinctive style of hand-to-hand combat that is highly effective against even those formally trained in the art. Many of Sachi's combat skills still come from video games, although she has personalised the majority of those attacks to suit her own powers. Repeatedly showing great dexterity and coordination, her fighting style is highly improvised and unpredictable. '''Kido Master: '''Thanks to extensive training from the Kido Corps, Sachi is well versed in all forms of Kido. Able to use Kido up to #80 without incantation, and up to #95 with their incantation, Sachi is exceptionally skilled when it comes to using Kido in battle. Sachi is also able to reinforce Bakudo by speaking the incantation after she has activated the Kido. When accessing her Hollow powers, she is even capable of using two Kido at once. '''Shunpo/Sonído Expert: '''While not exceptionally fast, Sachi has an instinctive ability to use both Shunpo and Sonído that allows her to cover great distances in a short space of time and keep up with the average pace of a Shinigami or Hollow. '''Cero: Bala: High-Speed Regeneration: Vast Spiritual Pressure: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Hierro: Zanpakuto Garo(餓狼, Hungry Wolf): Zanpakuto appearance *'Shikai': /*name, appearance and any pose you take when activating Shikai*/ **'Shikai Special Ability: ' *'Bankai: Zenkokoro' (前虎後狼, Out of the Frying Pan, into the Fire): /*name, then describe its appearance*/ **'Bankai Special Ability:' *'Resurreción: '''An unnamed ability that may or may not be a Resurreción, this envelopes Sachi in an incredibly dense darkness and transforms her into a slightly different appearance. Her scarf becomes heavily tattered and pitch black while her turtleneck becomes little more than ragged sleeves and a loose covering over her torso. Her skin becomes pale and white, as does her hair, and her eyes gain black sclera and golden irises. Her entire body seems to become longer, increasing her height by about twenty centimetres, and her arms and legs grow much longer as well with the nails becoming incredibly sharp claws. **'Resurreción Special Ability:' In this form, considered the height of her power, Sachi demonstrates an immense growth in her physical abilities. In return, however, she loses all ability to think coherently and simply attacks whatever is in front of her. ***'Immense Strength:' As this is the height of her power, Sachi gains an incomprehensible amount of strength that allows her to overwhelm and crush multiple Senior Captains and Privaron Arrancar at the same time. ***'Immense Speed:' Sachi's speed is increased so dramatically that even Katsu, the fastest of all Shinigami, is unable to follow or even react to her movements. ***'Immense Durability:' In this form, Sachi's endurance and durability is increased to such a level that she is completely unaffected by even the powerful blows from a Senior Captain's Bankai. ***'Instant Regeneration:' Sachi's previously impressive high-speed regeneration becomes instantaneous. Unlike Hollows, as well, she can regenerate any damaged or lost organs. ***'Feral Combat Style:' Due to her now being little more than a mindless monster, Sachi's combat style becomes far more brutal than usual, involving lots of slashing and striking attacks that overwhelm an opponent with speed, strength and precision with no regard for defense. Hollowification '''Hollow Mask': Unlike the Vizards, who summon their Hollow powers by using a Mask, there are only two ways of telling if she is accessing her Hollow powers. The sclera of her eyes becomes black as her iris's become a golden yellow and her voice takes on an eerie echo. *'Power Augmentation': When Sachi accesses her Hollow powers, they greatly supplement her other abilities and enhance all of her physical abilities. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Sachi attains power from two separate sources: that from herself (drawn using her Shinigami powers), and that from her immediate environment (drawn with the help of her Hollow powers), allowing her to draw power from both sides. Sachi has said that Shinigami reiatsu feels calm and serene to her while there's a rawness and feral feeling to Hollow reiatsu. **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Endurance': **'Enhanced Agility': **'Augmented Kido': By drawing upon and using both Shinigami and Hollow reiatsu to power Kido, their power and range are doubled in effectiveness. Due to her unique reiatsu, as well, Sachi is able to mix Kido together or simply use two at once.